falloutequestriafandomcom-20200223-history
Sundial (Murky Number Seven)
Sundial is a minor character in the story Fallout: Equestria - Murky Number Seven. His audio diaries serve as an ongoing source of comfort and inspiration for Murky Number Seven. For a transcript of Sundial's diaries see: Sundial's Audio Diaries History Background Sundial was a pre-war unicorn living in Fillydelphia towards the end of the war. His father, Dr. Weathervane, spent his entire life savings to ensure that Sundial got a ticket for the local Stable. Along with his ticket, Sundial received a Pipbuck directly from the factory as they were manufactured locally and didn't require shipping. This pipbuck saved Sundial's life later the same night. When a group of Earth ponies attempted to rob him for his Stable ticket, Sundial used the S.A.T.S to aid him in combat and escape. He recounted the tale several hours later in his first audio diary Sundial later got a job working for the Ministry of Wartime Technology, manufacturing weapons. This caused arguments between Sundial and his father but Sundial remained steadfast, claiming he needed the money and the tax benefits the position provided him. Around the same time he met a pegasus mare, named Skydancer. The two grew close and began dating. Sundial began working several jobs in an attempt to save enough money to purchase her a Stable ticket. As the tickets became more in demand and places in Stables became rarer the price of tickets continued to rise. Sundial feared he would never be able to afford one. This desperation to get Skydancer a ticket, coupled with the fact he worked for the Ministry of Wartime Technology, made him a target for Zebra spies, who bargained with him for ministry secrets, promising him huge rewards if he could get the information they requested; more than enough to buy a ticket. When bribery failed they began to turn to threats. Sundial gained, at least, a working knowledge of Pipbuck operations, he was able to program his Pipbuck diary to react to the PipBuck's locator spell when height from sea level changed dramatically up or down. This way he would know that the PipBuck could only discharge its spell if taken and moved rather than just being handled accidentally or tumbling about over the years on the ground. Modern Day It is currently unknown how Sundial died. He may have passed away in his Stable and his body was removed and disposed of at a later date by scavenging slaves. It is equally possible he died outside the stable either before or after the Balefire bombs fell. Murky Number Seven discovered Sundial's skeleton with broken Pipbuck inside a Balefire crater when he was escaping from a Raider gang. In an attempt to emulate his new hero, Littlepip, Murky was able to overcome his fear of dead things from the past long enough to retrieve the broken pipbuck from the skeleton's leg. Sundial's first audio diary played later that same day and startled Murky enough to prevent his suicide. Sundial's diary's continue to play at random intervals and provide a source of inspiration, comfort and hope for Murky Number Seven. Traits Appearance Sundial is described as a blonde haired, orange buck. Relationships *Dr. Weathervane. Sundial's father, a famous doctor and healer. Weathervane spent his entire life savings to purchase a Stable ticket to ensure his son's safety. The two argued when Sundial began manufacturing weapons for the Ministry of Wartime Technology as this clashed with his father's beliefs as a doctor. Despite the argument, however, they seemed to remain close as Sundial was attempting to mail a letter to his father on the day he met Skydancer. Sundial and Skydancer also met Doctor Weathervane at some later date and got along very well. *Skydancer. A pegasus mare Sundial met when he was trying to get out of work early to mail a letter to his father. When Sundial couldn't get the time off, Skydancer came along and offered to personally fly the letter during her off time. Shortly afterward the two began dating and grew quite close. Sundial began working extra jobs in an attempt to buy a stable ticket for her. *Murky Number Seven. Murky didn't know Sundial personally but has gotten to know the stallion through his diary entries. He has come to care for Sundial in the same manner as his other friends. He even say's "hello" and "goodbye" at the start and end of each diary entry. Sundial's diary provides Murky a source of comfort, inspiration and hope during his darkest hours. Notes *Sundial constantly reminds himself to tell the story of how he got his cutie mark, but never gets around to it. *Murky and Sundial shared a fear of Pinkie Pie. Category:Murky Number Seven Minor Characters